Amanda Anker-Hansen
Før serien Amanda, født Amanda Martins, kom til verden etter at Farah Martins ble gravid med Jens August Anker-Hansen like før han dro til Bergen for å studere på Handelshøyskolen. Amandas foreldre møttes i Ghana da Jens August var på en safari-tur i Afrika. Da Farah oppdaget at hun var gravid dro hun til Norge og krevde penger til en abort, noe Jens Augusts farmor Astrid Anker-Hansen gav henne. Hun tok imidlertid aldri noen abort, og Amanda vokste opp sammen med moren, og visste om sin norske familie selv om de ikke visste noe om henne. Hun begynte på Harvard, hvor hun studerte business strategy, og møtte tilfeldigvis på Jens Augusts sønn, Goggen, som også studerte der. Hun skjønte at dette var hennes halvbror, og presenterte seg selv som «Amanda Delaroche», og sa hun hadde stor interesse for norsk kultur og språk. Hun nevnte aldri at hun var halvsøsteren hans. De to ble gode venner, men Goggen fikk større følelser for Amanda; derfor bestemte han seg for å ta henne med hjem til Norge slik at hun kunne få oppleve det landet hun påsto at hun var så fascinert over, og håpet på at det kunne bli noe mer mellom dem. For Amanda var dette imidlertid hennes livs sjanse til å møte sin ekte familie. I serien 2015 Vi ser henne første gang i sesong 31 episode 140. Amanda og Goggen ankommer Norge midt under Hotel Cæsars flashmob, et markedsføringsstunt for å vekke kjennskap om hotellet. De overnattet hos Eva Rosenkrantz, Goggens stemor, men dagen etter flyttet de inn i toppetasjen hos Goggens tante, Juni. Amanda begynte med ett å lete etter faren sin, men Goggen forklarte at han antakelig er på en «ego-tripp». [[Fil:Mistenksom Julie.png|thumb|Julie (t.v.) mistenker at det er noe rart med Amanda. Foto: TV2]] Amanda ble snart elsket av alle. Julie Anker-Hansen hadde imidlertid fattet mistanke om at Amanda ikke var den hun utga seg for å være. Hun ringte Harvard, og fant ut at Amanda hadde oppgitt falskt etternavn til familien. Amanda påsto at hun brukte morens navn da hun registrerte seg på Harvard for å slippe unna sin alkoholiserte far. Julie ba om unnskyldning, men mente fremdeles at det var noe mistenksomt med Amanda. Hun reiste tilbake til Paris, men ba Amandas onkel, Storm, holde et øye med henne. [[Fil:Amanda_og_Storm.png|thumb|left|Amanda virker oppsatt på å holde seg inne med Storm. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Goggen_med_Amanda.png|thumb|Goggen har følelser for Amanda, men det er merkelig vanskelig å engang få et kyss av henne. Foto: TV2]] Storm oppdager en dag at Amanda har skrevet notater om alle familiemedlemmene, men hun unnskylder seg med at dette er metoden hun bruker for å kjenne igjen nye mennesker. [[Fil:Amanda_avslørt.png|thumb|left|Amanda ser skyldig ut mens Goggen får nyheter om henne. Foto: TV2]] Storm fortsetter å holde et øye med henne, noe Goggen oppfatter som ren flørting. Han er frustrert over at hun stadig avviser hans egen flørt, og bestemmer seg (etter å ha snakket med Jenny) for å fri til henne. I det de er på vei til privatflyet, blir de stoppet av Storm og Juni. Storm har oppdaget at Amanda er datter av Farah Martins, og Juni innser hvem Amanda virkelig er. Goggen får høre at han i over et halvt år har vært tiltrukket av sin egen halvsøster, og Amandas hemmelighet er avslørt. [[Fil:Amanda_tusjet.png|thumb|Goggen har klint tusj i Amandas ansikt. Foto: TV2]] Juni gir Amanda en sjekk på to millioner, og beskjed om å komme seg tilbake til USA med første fly. Amanda bestemmer seg for å be Goggen om unnskyldning før hun reiser. Goggen på sin side er rasende fordi hun utnyttet hannes følelser for å finne ut mer om sin familie, og kliner tusj i ansiktet på henne. Amanda er på vei til USA, men på vei ut får hun vite at Birte "Bitten" Lillevik har fått overført (den antatt avdøde) Arnfinn Lyckes aksjer siden de var i et forhold da han falt fra. Hun drar opp til Bitten, og sammen blir de enige om en avtale. Amanda tipser Bitten om sin bestemor som kan snakke med døde mennesker, og Bitten drar til Ghana for å be bestemoren kontakte Arnfinn. Amanda på sin side får kjøpe av Bitten en del av aksjene for pengene hun fikk av Juni. Dermed er Amanda aksjonær, og har ifølge vedtektene krav på en stilling på hotellet. [[Fil:Amanda_i_stol.png|thumb|Amanda, nå aksjonær, har freidig inntatt Junis stol. Foto: TV2]] Juni gir Amanda motvillig en jobb, hvor hun må sitte på et ensomt kontor og digitalisere gamle regnskaper. Hun skjønner at dette er ren taktikk fra Juni sin side, for å få henne til å gå lei og dra. Amanda betaler noen BI-studenter for å gjøre jobben for seg. Juni lar seg imponere av Amandas tilsynelatende "arbeidsvilje". Jenny er den eneste personen som har sansen for Amanda, og overtaler Juni til å invitere Amanda på de ukentlige familiemiddagene i Toppetasjen. Kort tid senere arrangerer Oslo kommune en prosjektkonkurranse hvor investorer kan komme med sine ideer til hva kommunen skal bygge på en tom tomt. Fristen har gått ut, men Amanda greier med sin pågående vilje å skaffe en invitasjon til å delta i konkurransen. Juni er fornøyd, mens Goggen (som ikke fikk til dette) er sint. Det viser seg at en av konkurrentene er Rasmus Mohn, en tidligere konkurrent av Juni. Amanda greier også her å bruke sin listighet til å finne ut hvilket prosjekt han skal stille opp med. Amanda demonstrerer for Goggen hvordan hun flørtet med Mohn, men Goggen sliter fremdeles med sine følelser for Amanda og fiker til henne. Dette føler til et stort forklaringsproblem senere til Juni. Etter dette blir Goggen og Amanda tvunget til å jobbe sammen om tomten slik at de skal lære seg å komme overens med hverandre. I tillegg er de begge forskjellige, og sammen kommer de opp med prosjektet "Plusshotellet", et økologisk hotell som også skal gi frukter til beboerne i Oslo. De gjør det bra i konkurransen, men senere viser seg at Mohn også stiller opp med et liknende prosjekt. Det oppstår fort mistanke om at noen har lekket ideen til Mohn, og Amanda er den hovedmistenkte. Juni og Julie setter opp en felle for Amanda, men før de rekker å ta henne, finner de avlyttningsutstyr gjemt i kontorlandskapet, og Amanda frikjennes. Hotellet arrangerer en halloweenfest for alle ansatte og gjester. Goggen bestemmer seg for å ta med Amanda opp på Hotellrom 513, for å vise henne at det spøker der. Goggen har imidlertid fått i seg litt for mye alkohol, og kysser Amanda. Hun blir rasende og går sin vei, og Goggen sitter sønderknust tilbake. Han forsøker å ta livet sitt, men blir avbrutt før han rekker å gjøre noe. Kort etter får Goggen nytt håp da blodprøver avslører at den opprinnelige farskapstesten var feil: Han må være sønn av Rolv Espevoll, ikke Jens August slik det har vært antatt i nesten hele hans liv. Dermed er Goggen heller ikke i slekt med Amanda. Det er henne han ser rett på da han forteller sine nærmeste om oppdagelsen. Samtidig sier han fra seg den nye konsernsjefstillingen han nettopp er blitt tildelt, siden Juni tidligere sa at den skal tilhøre en Anker-Hansen, og Goggen ikke lenger regner seg som en. Etter den store avsløringen snakker Goggen med Amanda, men til hans sorg og skuffelse vil hun fremdeles ikke ha ham, selv om de ikke er i slekt. Hun sier hun aldri kan elske ham på den måten. Etter å ha fått forsikringer fra familien om at han fremdeles regnes som en av dem, går Goggen til Juni og sier at han likevel ønsker å bli konsernsjef. Dessverre kan Juni fortelle at siden Goggen før var så bestemt på at han ikke ville bli konsernsjef, har hun nå gitt stillingen til Amanda. Kontrakten er signert, og Juni kan ingenting gjøre. Goggen får noe av et sammenbrudd: Han satset alt, til og med sin status som en Anker-Hansen, for å få Amanda. Isteden virker det som han har tapt alt på grunn av henne: Ikke bare avviser hun ham, men hun har også kapret konsernsjefstillingen som Goggen alltid hadde drømt om å få. Kort etter skifter Amanda også etternavn fra Martins til Anker-Hansen, med Junis velsignelse. Derimot reagerte Amandas mor Farah Martins negativt da Amanda snakket med henne om dette på telefonen; hun gav datteren beskjed om at hvis hun tok etternavnet Anker-Hansen, valgte hun også bort sin familie på morssiden. Da Rasmus Mohn ved hjelp av utpressing får kommunen med på at Hotel Cæsar skal rives, kjemper Amanda først sammen med Juni for å unngå dette. Eva mener at slaget er tapt, men vil bruke erstatningssummen til å kjøpe en tomt på Hukodden og bygge nytt hotell der. Da Amanda som konsernsjef nekter å underskrive papirene som ville la Eva gå videre med dette prosjektet, blir Eva svært frustrert. Hun skjønner at Amanda handler ut fra lojalitet mot Juni, og forteller Amanda noe Juni betrodde henne: Da den gravide Farah Martins besøkte hotellet mange år før, gav hun Juni et brev hun bad henne overbringe til Jens August. Imidlertid underslo Juni brevet, og Jens August fikk aldri vite at han hadde gjort Farah gravid. Amanda blir rasende på Juni, og føler at det er hennes skyld at hun selv måtte vokse opp uten å kjenne faren sin. Hun er ikke lenger opptatt av å redde hotellet. Etter noen stive drinker i baren har hun sex i heisen med en tilfeldig mann, tydeligvis bare for å få utløp for sine spenninger. Kort etter blir hun klar over at det er et overvåkningskamera i heisen, og går for å slette opptaket av seg selv. Etter å ha plassert det i "søppelkassen" på skjermen henter hun opp denne for å definitivt slette opptaket derfra også. Der finner hun opptaket Juni forsøkte å slette en del uker tidligere, da hun og Thomas Winther flyttet liket av Ove Herman Øire fra toppetasjen til Øires eget rom. Amanda vil nå straffe Juni ved å tvinge henne til å selge Hotel Cæsar og heller gå for Hukodden-prosjektet, selv om det skulle være mulig å bevise at kommunevedtaket skyldtes utpressing og derfor var ugyldig. På julaften 2015, etter at Juni gledesstrålende har kunngjort at Hotel Cæsar er berget, gir Amanda henne derfor et "smykke" med en minnepenn som inneholder opptaket der hun og Winther holder på å flytte et lik rundt i korridorene. Hvis ikke Juni går med på å selge hotellet og kjøpe Hukodden-tomten, vil Amanda sende opptaket til mediene. Goggen har imidlertid blitt mer og mer psykologisk ustabil fordi Amanda avviste ham, og også av forskjellige andre årsaker. Like etter at Amanda har fortalt Juni om sitt store pressmiddel, krasjer Goggen sitt småfly inn i toppetasjen, og juleselskapet ender i tragedie. 2016-2017 Goggen tok bl.a. Joey Krogstad med seg i døden, men vi får ikke vite hvilke skader Amanda eventuelt fikk. Da serien tar opp tråden seks måneder senere, er Amanda i alle fall på føttene og fremdeles konsernsjef. I Junis fravær har hun betydelig makt på kontoret, men en Arild Iversen er blitt hentet inn som styreformann, muligens nettopp for å holde Amanda i tømme. Det kom tydeligvis ingenting ut av Amandas forsøk på utpressing mot Juni, og Amanda sier til Iversen at Hukodden-tomten for lengst er solgt (kanskje mens Juni og Amanda begge lå skadde etter flystyrten). Nå er Amanda isteden oppsatt på å gjøre det eksisterende Hotel Cæsar til et plusshotell. Hun er av og til i telefonisk kontakt med Juni, som ennå er på et hjem og får pleie etter skadene hun fikk under flystyrten. Selv om forrige sesong endte med at Amanda var blitt en klar motstander av Juni, og til og med ville bruke utpressing mot henne, virker det som om de nå er tilstrekkelig forsont til at de igjen kan ha et slags arbeidsforhold. [[Fil:Amanda-Storm.jpg|thumb|left|Amanda prøver å hjelpe Storm som har store traumer etter Goggens flystyrt. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Amanda_snakker_med_Lotte_i_håp_å_få_signert_kontrakten.png|thumb|Amanda snakker med Lotte, i håp å få signert kontrakten. Foto: TV2]] Lotte Fjeld som eier av firmaet Sensitech besøker hotellet, men tross iherdig innsats klarer ikke Amanda å få henne til å signere noen viktige kontrakter i forbindelse med det kommende plusshotellet. Et problem er at Storm fikk et panikkanfall foran Lotte, siden han sliter med alvorlige traumer etter flystyrten. Amanda forsøker å hjelpe ham, blant annet ved å ta ham opp i toppetasjen der det traumatiske skjedde. left|thumb|[[Jonas Bøe|Jonas føler han har et godt øye til Amanda. ''Foto: TV2]] Etter mye om og men, like før Lotte bestemmer seg for å dra fra hotellet, får hun kontrakten underskrevet. Amanda er også den første av Anker-Hansen familien som Ida og Jonas Bøe møter. Ida og Jonas presenterer ideen sin for Amanda og Arild Iversen på styrerommet. I slutten av presentasjonen, når hun er alene med Jonas, holdt han nesten på å løfte henne opp i lufta fordi han ble glad. Da sier Amanda at det må han gjerne gjøre, og da gjør han det. Amanda lar seg faktisk overtale til å satse på den revolusjonerende solcelle-film-teknologien ekteparet Bøe holder på å utvikle (ekteparet driver et foretak som heter JODA!) Forholdet mellom ekteparet Bøe og Amanda er imidlertid labilt. En dag blir Amanda rasende når Jonas poengterer en feil hun har gjort. Det fører at hun gir sparken til en annen kontoransatt, som Jonas møter i heisen. Amanda gir ham streng beskjed om at hun ikke ønsker at andre skal fortelle henne hvordan hun skal gjøre jobben sin. Dette tar Jonas til seg, da han ser ut til å bli litt skremt over en ny side han ikke visste om henne, før han går til sitt. Ved å velge JODA! som leverandør av solcelleteknologi har Amanda gått bak ryggen på Juni, som foretrakk en annen leverandør. Amanda har fått JODA!s solcellefilm installert på vinduene på Cæsar-hytta, og demonstrerer den for bl.a. Iversen da de en dag er der etter en jakttur. Amanda holder en hel liten tale om hvor mye bedre JODA!s teknologi er, men Iversen virker ikke entusiastisk. Han røper imidlertid ikke noe for Juni. Der hun er på rehabilitering, støter Juni tilfeldigvis på eieren av solcelle-leverandøren hun selv ville ha brukt, og får slik likevel vite at hennes eget valg er blitt ignorert. Hun avbryter rehabiliteringen noen uker før planen og vender tilbake til hotellet, der hun ikke er begeistret over å se hvor store forandringer Amanda har gjort (inkludert en totalt ominnredet lobby). Iversen tar imidlertid Amanda i forsvar når det gjelder valget av solcelle-leverandør; han mener nå at JODA! var det rette alternativet. [[Fil:Amanda_og_kim.png|thumb|150px|Amanda og Kim. Foto: TV2]]I en periode hadde Amanda en affære med massøren Kim Dale. De var i et åpent forhold med "no strings attached"; men i realiteten brukte Amanda han som sitt levende sexleketøy. Da Kim oppdaget at Amanda lå med andre, ble han sjalu og ønsket å få et dypere forhold med henne. Det var hun ikke interessert i, og avviste dermed forslaget hans om å gå på date. Under en miljøkonferanse er Juni og Amanda uenige om hvordan de skal presentere planene for plusshotellet. Amanda plumper plutselig ut med en påstand om at det nye systemet skal være på plass innen bare tre måneder (heller enn halvannet år som planlagt), for slik håper hun å skape blest om den nye teknologien. Ekteparet bak JODA! blir sjokkerte, siden de svært vanskelig kan få ferdig engang prototypen på så kort tid. Juni og Arild er sterkt kritiske mot Amandas soloutspill, som de mener har satt Cæsar i en pinlig situasjon, og det blir kalt sammen til et styremøte for å drøfte hennes stilling som konsernsjef. Innen møtet avholdes når imidlertid Amanda gjennom til Arild Iversen med sine unnskyldninger, og Juni føler at Arild "sviker" henne da styret kommer til at Amanda likevel skal få fortsette som konsernsjef. Da ekteparet bak JODA! får prototypen på sin revolusjonerende solcellefilm, kan de ikke få den til å virke. Amanda innser at hvis systemet ikke fungerer, er hun selv ferdig. Hun pålegger Jonas og Ida Bøe munnkurv og tvinger dem til og med til å holde en falsk demonstrasjon for styret, der de ved hjelp av tjuvkoblinger får det til å virke som om solcellefilmen faktisk produserer energi. Samtidig håper hun de snart skal finne feilen og få teknologien til å virke på alvor. Amanda ønsker også å spille Juni ut over sidelinjen, og videoen av Juni og Thomas Winther som frakter liket av Ove Herman Øire rundt i gangene på hotellet blir lekket til sosiale medier. Innad i serien blir det aldri vist direkte at det var Amanda som stod for lekkasjen, og hun nekter på det overfor Juni, men seriens offisielle Facebook-side fremstiller det (15. mars 2016) som et faktum at dette var Amandas verk: "Den iskalde og kyniske Amanda har lekket lik-videoen av Juni til pressen! Alt for å redde sitt eget skinn og få fokuset bort fra Cæsar Pluss, som hun vet ikke kommer til å bli ferdig i tide." Da hun er over det innledende sjokket, gratulerer en bitter Juni Amanda med at hun har "vunnet": Juni står nå midt oppe i en mediestorm som har gjort henne til en belastning for hotellet, så hun drar til Frankrike for å bo hos Julie en stund. Amanda nekter (ganske lite troverdig) for at det var hun som lekket det skandaløse opptaket, men det er tydelig at hun ikke er særlig lei for å se Juni dra. I mellomtiden har Jonas Bøe forsøkt å konfrontere Amanda, bl.a. fordi hun tvinger ham til å gå rundt og lyve. Imidlertid blir han overmannet av en brå impuls og kysser henne. Da han senere forsøker å få sagt at dette ikke betydde noe, sier Amanda ubeskjemmet at hun innser Jonas ønsker å ligge med henne, og siden han er "kjekk", kunne hun gjerne gå med på det. Når Jonas prøver å få sagt at han ikke kan være utro mot sin kone, sier Amanda at sex ikke betyr noe mer enn den betydningen man selv gir den, og ber Jonas gi henne et ord hvis han "ombestemmer" seg. Det kommer for en dag at "demonstrasjonen" av solcellefilmen bare var noe Amanda hadde rigget, og hennes stilling som konsernsjef henger atter i en tynn tråd. Hun taler igjen sin sak for styret, og de kommer motvillig til at det for øyeblikket vil utløse større bruduljer å avsette henne enn å la henne fortsette. Arild Iversen gjør det imidlertid klart for henne at han nå har null tillit til henne. Juni kommer etter noen uker tilbake fra Frankrike, men journalistene er ennå etter henne pga. skandalen Amanda fikk i stand. Juni flytter hjem til Eva heller enn å bo i toppetasjen, der Amanda får fortsette å regjere alene. Det blir mer og mer tydelig at Amanda har satt seg til mål å forføre Jonas, som hun kanskje virkelig har noen litt dypere følelser for. Jonas kjemper hardt for å motstå hennes tilnærmelser, mens Ida ikke aner noe om hva som foregår. Ida løser til slutt problemet med solcellefilmen og får den til å fungere. Amanda er for så vidt glad for dette, men den intetanende Ida er nå fremfor alt hennes rival i forhold til Jonas. Til slutt sørger hun for at Ida må dra til Kina i en uke, for å besøke produsenten av prototypene på solcellefilmen. Dermed kan hun sette inn støtet mot Jonas, og selv om han godt innser Amandas manipulasjoner, klarer han ikke lenger motstå henne. De havner til sengs sammen. De fortsetter å ha sine erotiske økter de dagene Ida er borte, og selv da hun er tilbake, planlegger Jonas at han og Amanda skal møtes på et hotellrom. Ida blir klar over at Jonas har reservert et rom og går dit, og selv da Amanda står for døren, klarer de å overbevise den godtroende Ida om at Jonas har planlagt en natt med Ida selv. Kort etter bryter imidlertid Jonas sammen og tilstår for Ida hva som foregår; så går han til Amanda og sier til henne at han har fortalt Ida alt som trenges. Amanda blir glad, og de omfavner hverandre. Det Jonas ikke forteller Amanda, er at Ida ønsket å anse det inntrufne som bare et fysisk sidesprang fra Jonas' side, uten noen større betydning. Hun vendte det døve øret til da Jonas forsøkte å antyde at han faktisk hadde dypere følelser for Amanda. Jonas kommer og vil flytte inn hos Amanda, men da det hele dermed blir "alvor", er som om hun brått kommer til bevissthet om at det slett ikke er dette hun vil. Hun sier til Jonas at hun ikke elsker ham, og innrømmer at hun muligens har lurt seg selv. Deretter ber hun ham bare gå, uten noen unnskyldninger for at hun har skapt alvorlige problemer i ekteskapet hans. Samme kveld går hun tilbake til Kim Dale, elskeren som alt har fått grei beskjed om at han aldri vil få noe annet enn et rent fysisk forhold med henne. Amanda blir vist tårevåt mens hun omfavner Kim, som om hun tross alt er trist over å oppgi sin egen fantasi om et varig samliv med Jonas: En stund hadde hun latt seg selv tro at hun faktisk elsket ham. Lanseringen av plusshotellet nærmer seg, og Amanda hadde en intensjonsavtale med TV2 om at de skulle sende live fra begivenheten. Imidlertid viser det seg at nobelprisvinneren Joe Holden samtidig kommer til Norge for å delta på en klimakonferanse, og Amanda får beskjed fra TV2 om at de akter å fokusere på Holden isteden. Heller enn å miste direktesendingen sniker Amanda seg inn på Grand Hotel der Holden skal bo og setter igjen en mysisk bag. Deretter ringer hun inn en falsk bombetrussel. I oppstusset etter dette klarer hun å få flyttet klimakonferansen til Hotel Cæsar. Til åpningen av Cæsar+ viser det seg imidlertid at solcellefilmen ikke er riktig klar; den må få herde i noen dager. Amanda tyr igjen til tjuvkoblinger for å få det til å virke som om systemet er oppe og går, men det oppstår en overoppheting i det tekniske rommet, så brannalarmen går og hotellet blir evakuert. Amanda kan ikke la sannheten om hva brannalarmen skyldtes, komme ut. Derfor steller hun i stand et lite branntilløp på et av hotellrommene, som om Arild Iversens sigar var grunnen til røykutviklingen. Brannvesenet slukker brannen, men Lotte Fjeld som lå og sov på et nærliggende rom, havner på sykehus i koma med røykforgiftning. Amanda besøker etter hvert Storm på sykehuset, der han sitter fortvilet ved siden av sin bevisstløse kone. Det virker som om Amanda føler det stikke i samvittigheten når hun ser Lotte ligge der og vet at dette er hennes egen skyld, men hun avslører ingenting. Snart er solcellene i gang for alvor, så Amanda har tross alt lyktes i å realisere plusshotellet på ekstremt kort tid. For dette vinner hun Junis respekt, tross alt vondt blod som har vært mellom dem. En gang Juni er på Georgs grav og "snakker" med faren, sier hun at hun ser mye av Jens August i Amanda, og det virker som om hun hovedsakelig mener dette som noe positivt. Da Juni bestemmer seg for å forlate Hotel Cæsar for godt, har hun et forsonlig møte med Amanda og sier hun er glad for at hotellet er i gode hender. Før hun rekker å dra, faller imidlertid Juni og slår hodet sitt, og hun blir brakt bevisstløs til sykehus. Mens legene kjemper for livet hennes, har hun en serie surrealistiske drømmer der hun føler seg hensatt til en slags musikal-verden. Med sang og dans oppfordrer alle henne innstendig til å bli på Hotel Cæsar, med ett unntak: Amanda "oppmuntrer" henne til å holde fast på beslutningen om å dra. Det virker tydelig at Amanda har fått seg tildelt en skurkerolle i Junis syner, og da Juni til slutt bestemmer seg for å bli på Hotel Cæsar likevel, forsøker Amanda å dytte henne utfor trappen. Hun bommer på Juni og går selv hodestups. Kort etter våkner Juni på sykehuset. Hun er utenfor livsfare og holder fast på sin "visjonære" beslutning om å ikke dra fra Cæsar likevel. Hennes livlige hallusinasjoner hadde selvsagt ikke noe direkte å gjøre med den virkelige Amanda, men drømmene antyder hvordan hun egentlig oppfatter niesen i sitt underbevisste: Hun er slett ikke så forsont med henne som hun gav Amanda selv inntrykk av. Lotte blir liggende på sykehuset, og Amanda holder stadig tett om at det var hun som utløste branntilløpet der Lotte ble røykforgiftet. Etter noen dager får Storm høre av legene at Lotte kanskje aldri kommer til å våkne igjen. Han blir så deprimert at han går opp på hotelltaket og tenker på å kaste seg utfor. Amanda går etter ham og klarer å få ham fra det. [[Fil:Storm-tak.jpg|thumb|Storm tenker på å hoppe utfor taket, men Amanda prøver å få ham fra det. Foto: TV 2]] Et komplisert hendelsesforløp fører imidlertid til at Storm får vite at Amanda selv var ansvarlig for branntilløpet. Han later først som ingenting, og er på sykehuset igjen og sier adjø til den bevisstløse Lotte. Så tar han imot Amandas tilbud om å gå på jakt med henne, angivelig bare for å lufte seg og tenke på noe annet en stund. Egentlig har han ganske andre planer. Ute i skogen konfronterer Storm Amanda med at det var hun som tente på hotellrommet og dermed har skylden for at Lotte endte på sykehus og kanskje aldri kommer ut av koma. De ender opp med å rette våpnene mot hverandre, og Amanda blir livredd. Samtidig er Juni og Eva på vei ut i skogen for å overbringe en stor nyhet: Til tross for sin pessimistiske prognose har Lotte faktisk våknet opp igjen! Plutselig hører de to skudd like ved, og da de kommer fram, ligger Amanda urørlig på bakken mens Storm stirrer på henne. På en brå impuls retter Storm geværet sitt mot seg selv. Juni kaster seg mot ham for å hindre ham i å begå selvmord, men et skudd går av. De to blir brakt til sykehus, og begge overlever (Amanda var bare skadet i skulderen). Storm forteller Juni at Amanda tente på hotellet, og hun konfronterer henne med dette. Amanda sier hun gjorde det for redde Hotel Cæsar. Juni og Eva er uenige om hvorvidt Amanda bør få fortsette som konsernsjef etter dette. Eva vil definitivt bli kvitt Amanda, men Juni kommer til at Amanda tross alt har en ukuelig stå-på-vilje for hotellets skyld, akkurat som sin far Jens August. Problemet er at hun kan ha en temmelig frynsete etikk, et annet trekk hun har arvet fra sin far. Da Amanda er på bena igjen, snakker hun med Amanda og sier hun skal få fortsette i konsernsjefstillingen; imidlertid må det herske full ærlighet mellom dem heretter, og Juni ønsker å fungere som Amandas tiltrengte "moralske kompass". Amanda oppnår en slags forsoning med Storm. Tilbake på hotellet føler hun seg imidlertid motarbeidet av Eva. Som mottrekk prøver hun å slå inn en kile mellom Eva og hennes mann Harshad, ved å gi den siste arbeidsoppgaver som overlapper med Evas funksjoner og friste ham med en nyopprettet stilling. Imidlertid sier Harshad til slutt nei, til Amandas frustrasjon. Det er tale om at Cæsar skal opprette nok et plusshotell, og Amanda ønsker å satse internasjonalt og bygge hotell i New York. Her kommer Amanda igjen i konflikt med Eva, som isteden vil bygge et hotell i Tromsø. Det blir mange runder der de to kives om makt og prestisje i forbindelse med dette, og Amanda går bak ryggen på styret og begynner å gjøre forberedelser til å opprette hotell i New York før hun vet om generalforsamlingen vil godkjenne dette. For å kunne kjøpe en bygning i New York, tar hun opp et stort lån og stiller Hotel Cæsar i pant, uten å engang vite hvem som til syvende og sist er långiveren (siden vedkommende bruker en mellommann). Forut for generalforsamlingen som skal bestemme om plusshotellet skal ligge i New York eller Tromsø strever både Amanda og Eva for å samle stemmer om sitt eget forslag. Amanda vinner en stor seier da hun får Juni på sin side, men det ser fremdeles ut til at hun ikke kan få flertall for New York. Hun sier fra om at hun vil trekke seg som konsernsjef dersom generalforsamlingen går for Tromsø heller enn New York. Eva er vel fornøyd med dette, og erklærer at hun i så fall kan overta stillingen. Dette får imidlertid Evas mann Harshad Kapoor til å tenke seg om på nytt, siden Eva i det siste har vært mye borte fra familien og opplagt vil få enda mer å gjøre dersom hun skulle bli konsernsjef igjen. Under avstemningen kan Amanda dermed inkassere en uventet seier da Harshad stemmer for New York, og selv om aksjeandelen hans er liten, blir dette tungen på vektskålen. Amanda kan dermed triumfere over Eva, som i sin tur føler seg dypt sveket av Harshad. Imidlertid viser det seg at bygningen hun alt har kjøpt i New York, er båndlangt på grunn av arkeologiske funn. Amandas planer faller i grus, og siden hun nå ikke kan betjene lånet hun tok opp via en mellommann, kan långiveren kreve Hotel Cæsar i pant. Amanda forteller Juni hvordan situasjonen er, og trekker seg som konsernsjef. Det viser seg at det er Junis gamle fiende Rasmus Mohn som har klart å overta Hotel Cæsar. [[Fil:Amanda-finner-JA.jpg|thumb|Amanda finner Jens August på en bar på Brown Islands. Foto: TV 2]] Amanda overlater rotet hun har skapt til Juni, og drar selv til Brown Islands i håp om å oppspore den forsvunne Jens August, faren hun aldri har møtt. Hun klarer faktisk å finne ham, skjønt han nå går under dekknavnet "Mr. Tyler", og Jens August er sjokkert over å møte datteren han aldri visste eksisterte. Etter det innledende sjokket er Jens August imidlertid lite interessert i å ha noe med Amanda å gjøre; han sier han ikke engang husker sitt korte forhold med moren hennes. Amanda gir seg imidlertid ikke, og da det viser seg at "Mr. Tyler" driver hoteller på Brown Islands, ber hun faren om en jobb. Han er først skeptisk, men hun hjelper ham (ubedt) med å få tilslaget på en eiendom han har vært ute etter på "South Beach", og etter dette finner far og datter tonen. Amanda er tydelig lik faren sin da Eva og Juni våren 2017 finner ut at hun har signert på en klausul de overhodet ikke er enig i kontrakten med JODA!. Personlighet Amanda har arvet mye av sin fars personlighet. I likhet med Jens August er hun oppsatt på å gjennomføre ambisiøse prosjekter, og faller gjerne tilbake på manipulering og press for å få det som hun vil. Andres følelser spiller liten rolle for henne. Hun var godt klar over at Goggen var forelsket i henne, og brukte hans forelskelse til å få foten innenfor i Anker-Hansen-familien, selv mens hun trodde han var hennes halvbror slik at hun aldri kunne tenke seg å faktisk gå inn i noe forhold med ham. Da det viste seg at de ikke var i slekt, avviste hun fremdeles Goggens tilnærmelser, noe som viste at hun uansett aldri hadde følt noen erotisk tiltrekning. Goggen var bare Amandas døråpner til Hotel Cæsar, og da hun ikke trengte ham lenger, droppet hun ham helt (med fatale konsekvenser). Det virker likevel ikke som om Amanda er helt kynisk og likegyldig; hun hadde tilsynelatende oppriktig medfølelse med Storm da han hadde traumer etter Goggens flystyrt, og forsøkte å hjelpe ham. (Om det likevel er noen kyniske motiver med i bildet for henne, må saken være at det ble problematisk da Storm fikk et angstanfall foran Lotte Fjeld mens Amanda forsøkte å få henne til å signere en viktig kontrakt.) Da Amanda av sine egne grunner stelte i stand et lite branntilløp og uforvarende ble årsak til at Lotte Fjeld havnet bevisstløs på sykehus med røykforgiftning, lot det til at hun faktisk hadde en antydning til samvittighetskvaler, men hun lot likevel ikke det inntrufne få tynge henne altfor mye. Amandas hevngjerrighet kom til syne da hun fikk høre at Juni aldri overbrakte Jens August det brevet Amandas mor skrev til ham, for å fortelle at hun var gravid. At hun ikke fikk vokse opp med sin far (som hun kanskje med rette føler et sterkt åndelig bånd til), er tydeligvis noe Amanda ser som en stor krenkelse. Som hevn var hun villig til å presse Juni til å godta at det eksisterende Hotel Cæsar skulle rives. Da ytre omstendigheter gjorde at dette ikke gikk, passet hun på å beholde det inkriminerende opptaket hun hadde sikret av Juni, og spilte ut dette kortet da det rette øyeblikket kom. Da Amanda forlot hotellet så hun på et bilde av Jens August og smilte lurt. Det kan tolkes som at Amanda reelle ønske var å kjøre konsernet i grøfta med vilje som hevn mot Juni (og Astrid), som aldri fortale Jens August at Amandas mor var gravid med hans barn, men i stedet ga henne penger til abort. Amandas foretrukne seksualliv ligner definitivt på Jens Augusts: Hun viser ingen tegn på å ønske noen fast partner eller noen forpliktelser, men tar seg elskere som det faller henne inn, noen ganger tydeligvis bare for ren fysisk avreagering. Kim Dale ble høflig, men effektivt avvist da han ønsket å faktisk date Amanda heller enn å bare være hennes leketøy. Når det gjaldt Jonas Bøe, innrømmet Amanda selv for ham at hun muligens hadde lurt seg selv en stund, og innbilt seg at hun virkelig "elsket" ham og kunne tenke seg å dele livet med ham. Da hun hadde lyktes i å faktisk forføre ham, og han kom med sine ting og ville flytte inn hos henne, innså imidlertid Amanda at hun slett ikke ønsket å la dette gå så langt. Hun bare bad ham gå og sa at hun ikke elsket ham, og gikk deretter tilbake til Kim Dale for fysisk sex og ingenting mer. Dette viser igjen at Amanda ikke ønsker å binde seg til noen, og at det egentlig bare var jakten og forførelsen som fascinerte henne når det gjaldt Jonas: Da hun hadde fått ham til sengs, var målet nådd og Jonas ikke så interessant lenger. Tydeligvis var Amandas sanne motivasjon at hun måtte få bekreftet at selv en mann som tappert kjempet mot sin tiltrekning til henne, i lengden ville være sjanseløs mot hennes forførelseskunster. Galleri *Amanda Anker-Hansen iløpet av serien Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer